


Happy Birthday, My Love

by starsofjupiter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HankCon fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i luv them, theyre married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: Connor celebrates Hank's birthday with him.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Happy Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> since its hank's birthday today i wanted to write something for it.  
> happy birthday to our favorite police lieutenant!!

Connor wrapped his arms around his husband. The pair were currently in the kitchen. Hank was sitting in a chair at the table and his husband was standing behind him, his arms wrapped around his lover.

There was a vanilla cake with white and blue frosting on the table in front of Hank. Connor had spent the night before making and decorating it for him. The blue frosting spelled out three words that read: 'Happy Birthday Hank'.

Hank's heart melted when he saw all the effort his husband had put into this cake.

There were two lit candles on the cake in the shape of a '5' and a '4'. The pair were currently celebrating Hank's 54th birthday together. 

After the revolution Connor told Hank how he felt about him. He decided it was best to be truthful about his new emotions after deviating. Hank returned the feelings of love and allowed Connor to move in with him. They married a few months after that.

Hank took a breath and blew out the candles in front of him. He smiled up at his husband once he did.

Connor bend down and met his love's lips with his own. The two shared a sweet, loving kiss together.

"I love you, Hank." Connor said when they broke apart from the kiss.

Hank smiled warmly at his partner and responded, "I love you, too."

Their dog, Sumo, walked over and rested his head on Hank's thigh. Looking up at them with puppy eyes as if to ask for a piece of the cake they had.

The human reached down smiling, to pet his dog on his furry lil head.

Connor's chest felt warm with affection he felt in the moment. Everything had worked out. They got the happy ending they deserved together. And nothing in the entire world could stop them now.

"Happy birthday, my love." Connor said.

"Thank you, sweet heart." Hank replied happily. 

They both enjoyed the peace they felt in the moment. They loved each other. They had finally earned their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> ik this was short but i liked writing it :D  
> thank you for reading <3<3


End file.
